Masquerade
by Chrissy3
Summary: Liason. Set in the 1920's, during a time of bootlegging and prohibition.
1. Default Chapter

Shifting uncomfortably in front of the mirror, Elizabeth Webber made a very unlady like face at the reflection staring back at her. She looked ridiculous in the filmy white evening gown her Grandmother had insisted that she wear for the party that night. Along with very strict orders to stay away from the punch. God forbid she make a scene at the Quartermaine's party...again.  
  
It would be an understatement to say that Lizzie hated going to the Quartmaines for their huge galas. Everything always had to be so...proper. And the harder she tried to be the perfect young lady her Grandmother not only expected, but demanded she be, the bigger of a klutz she became. In the end she always managed to embarrass her Grandmother and older sister Sarah.  
  
Like that time she had tripped into that waiter, who in turn spilled his tray of sparkling cider onto Monica Quartermaine. Then there was the time at the Cassadine's that she thought by sitting in the corner could keep her out of trouble. Who knew that the poor chair she had chosen was just for show?   
  
The only reason she hadn't lied to her Grandmother that she was too sick to go tonight was because the party was being held in honor of Lila's birthday. Out of all the Quartermaine's the older woman was one of the few that she actually liked. It was as though the woman could see past her klutzy ways to the real person Lizzie was inside. Plus Emily would be back from vacation, and it had been a while since she had been able to catch up with her friend. Perhaps once the dancing started they could slip out like old times.  
  
But worse than the prospect of her making a fool out of herself, the party was also going to be where Sarah and AJ announced their engagement. Just thinking of her sister being stuck with that slime made Lizzie cringe. But Sarah couldn't be any happier. Saying that not only did she like AJ, but also this way it strengthened the partnership between the two families.   
  
Ever since the death of their parents and older brother three years prior, the Hardy/Webber line was in its last years. And with no males to take the reins in their part of the Q and W railways, their family could lose it all.   
  
Even then her only reply had been a very weak So. It wasn't as if the railroad had been kind to their family in the last ten years or so. In fact it was to blame for the majority of the deaths that the family had had to deal with. Wasn't that why they were living with their bitter Grandmother?   
  
But no matter how much she pleaded with Sarah, Lizzie couldn't tell her sister the real reason she didn't want her older sister to go through with the marriage. Over the last three months AJ had cornered her on more than one occasion and had gotten way to fresh with her. Whispering words to her that she was sure she didn't want to know the meanings too. His hands seemed to multiply as she tried to escape his grasp. How was she supposed to explain that to her all too proper sister?  
  
"Lizzie?" A soft knock broke her out of her thoughts as Sarah's voice came from the other side of the closed door. "Grandmother is waiting downstairs; we don't want to anger her."  
  
Looking back at her reflection, Lizzie wished for once that her Grandmother would've picked out something a little more up to date. All the other girls were wearing shorter dresses now, without the chocking high collars. But her Grandmother was very strict when it came to covering up one's body. The old bat could go on for days about it.   
  
"I'm ready." Picking up the matching shawl that was draped across her bed, Lizzie looked again toward the mirror and prayed for the night to be over soon.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
The party was in full swing, or as in full swing a party could be with out any form of alcohol. Earlier that year the 18th Amendment had been passed, outlawing liquor. The WCTU, the Woman's Christian Temperance Union had won a long tiring fight to ban "The devil's brew' in every American's home and establishment. Saying that alcohol was the root to many of the problems that plagued America. So now instead of imported Champaign and smooth Malt Whiskey, hosts were forced to serve less appealing, and temper soothing beverages.   
  
  
Standing to the side of the Quartermaine's massive ballroom, Lizzie silently congratulated herself on making it through the dinner with out endangering herself or her dinning companions with her horrible streak of bad luck. Everyone in her vicinity had walked away from the table clean and dry. Though there had been a close call when the piece of meat she was cutting almost flew off her plate, she had covered her mistake remarkably well.  
  
People were gathered around Lila, offering hugs and best wishes. Sharing jokes and telling stories of how free spirited the birthday girl had been in her day. Lila was an amazing woman, no matter that she was bound to a wheelchair now, just watching the older woman live life to its fullest everyday was a joy and a treat. Listening for a moment for the safety of the shadows, Lizzie decided to give her best wishes later, when Lila wasn't so crowded.  
  
Scanning the room for Emily, Lizzie great sigh when she spotted her friend with Nikolas Cassadine. The two where laughing softly with one another, whispering occasionally into one the other's ear. Smiling softly at the happy expression on her friend's face, Lizzie couldn't help but feel how alone she was. She just didn't fit in with these people, who knew what to say and when to say it. Maybe if they were still back home in Denver Colorado things would be different.   
  
Home. She hadn't had a real home since she and her sister had lost their parents and brother. Having to say goodbye to the only people they had ever known, to move to the East Coast. It's when her streak of bad luck started. Never in the ballrooms back in Denver did such horrible things happen to her, and if they did she wasn't reprimanded for days on end.   
  
Looking back to Emily, Lizzie knew that her friend wouldn't be escaping with her tonight. Taking another look around to make sure that neither her Grandmother or sister were watching, she made her way to the large patio doors on the far wall.   
  
No one paid her any attention as she weaved her way to her destination. It was a special talent she had learned early on when she had moved to Port Charles. To blend in. It was actually something very easily attained, as long as you weren't tripping into the waitstaff, or breaking chairs.   
  
Walking past the refreshment table her steps halted as she eyed the already poured glasses of red punch. She knew she should keep going that the red liquid would only bring her trouble. But she was thirsty, and since she was going outside... why not. Taking a glass and napkin off the table, Lizzie slipped out the doors and into the warm June night.   
  
The crickets sounded like a symphony, their chirps eased some of the stress that was knotted in Lizzie's stomach. If there was one thing she liked about the East Coast was the nights. In Colorado, no matter what time of the year it was, nights could still get a little chilly. But here she could escape outside at night without the need of a light jacket.  
  
Walking down the familiar walk that was lit up by torches, Lizzie stopped and let out a small giggle. Good old Reginald had set up the croquette set. Setting down the punch, Lizzie picked up a mallet and ball and made her way to the lawn.   
  
Taking a few swings, Lizzie lost herself in the game that she didn't hear the approach from behind. It wasn't until a hand reached out and took her by the elbow that she knew she was no longer alone. With a startled gasp she spun around and right into AJ Quartermaine's chest.   
  
"Lizzie what a surprise to bump into you out here." His breath caressed her ear; his intention of seduction made her stomach churn.   
  
"I-I thought I was alone." Stepping back, she tried to walk away from him and his steady stare. AJ had always been able to make her skin crawl.   
  
"You don't have to leave." With a sickening smile he latched onto her other arm. "I just wanted to...talk."   
  
Trying to yank her arms away from his grasp, her heart started to pound into her chest when AJ's hold tightened harshly. "I was just going back."   
  
"If I didn't know better I'd think that you didn't like me Lizzie." His lips were twisted into a sneer as he took another step closer.   
  
Her mouth had gone dry as she tried to free herself from his hold. 'Bumping' into AJ wasn't anything new, he usually always found a way to corner her. But usually after a few words she'd be on her way. 'Like him?' No she didn't like him, in fact just being in the same room with the Quartermaine heir made bile rise in her throat. Call it instinct, but instead of seeing the charming young man everyone else did, she saw a snake. AJ was dangerous, and right now she really wished she hadn't left the safety of the ballroom.  
  
When she didn't speak, AJ dropped his hands and took a step back. "Aren't you going to congratulate me on my up coming marriage to your sister?"   
  
Taking the opportunity to put some distance between their bodies. Lizzie retreated a few steps back. Her eyes darting to the walkway, trying to determine if she could get past AJ and into the house without him touching her again. "Congratulations." The words felt bitter in her mouth. How could this man in front of her be the Grandson of someone as sweet as Lila? And her ever so perfect and proper sister actually wanted to marry this fool?  
  
AJ narrowed his eyes at her, as the corner of his mouth curved. "How about a kiss to celebrate?"   
  
As soon as the words here out of his mouth Lizzie started to stumble backwards as her feet refused to co-operate. When his hand darted out to grab her to him, she ducked and ended up on her rear end on the lawn, with AJ towering above her. His laughter chilling her to her bone as he stalked forward. "Why are you being such a prude Lizzie? All I want is just a little kiss. We are going to be related soon."   
  
Trying to climb to her feet, Lizzie contemplated screaming on the top of her lungs. But wouldn't that just be another great Lizzie moment. Not only would she mortify her Grandmother and sister, but ruin Lila's birthday. She couldn't do it. Not if it meant having to see that disappointed look in everyone's eyes again.  
  
"AJ please stop you're scaring me."   
  
"All I want is just a little kiss, not your virginity." At his chiding, the fear that was pounding through her body was instantly replaced by anger.   
  
"Well I don't want to kiss you; I don't even want you anywhere near me." Lifting her chin slightly she didn't flinch when the smile faded from AJ's face and a dark scowl took it's place. "I feel sorry for my sister--." The rest of her words were cut off when AJ sprang toward her. Wrapping an arm tightly around her waste and pulling her close. Caught off guard, Lizzie didn't have time to turn her head when his lips came crushing down on hers.   
  
With a quick kick to his shin, AJ howled in anger as he let her go. Not wasting a second of her precious freedom, Lizzie turned and ran for the woods that surrounded the Quartermaine estate. If she could just get to the trees everything would be fine.   
  
Not getting more than five feet from him, Lizzie felt a harsh tug on her hair, making her fall to a heap to the ground. The air was knocked from her chest, as her body fell in an ungraceful heap. One minute AJ was crouched behind her, his first tangled in her hair, the next his body was pressing hers into the moist lawn. Fighting with everything she had, her knee flew up catching him in the crouch.   
  
Slipping out from beneath him, her heart threatening to break her ribs, Lizzie made it to her feet again. Tears were blinding her vision as her brain clutched into the need to escape the man who was withering on the ground. But her first stopped was stalled when his hands clutched onto her ankle, nearly making her fall flat on her face.   
  
Hearing AJ's angered growl from behind again, her eyes scanned the area and rested on the abandoned croquet mallet just feet away. If only she could reach it. Her hand reached out until her fingers were securely around the wooden handle.   
  
Without a second thought, Lizzie swung the mallet back catching AJ square in the face. The sound of breaking bone met her ears, but instead of AJ breaking his hold on her limb her only held on tighter. Shifting for better aim, she swung again. This time connecting with the side of his head. The blow knocked AJ's head to the side and his fingers loosened around her ankle.   
  
Jumping from the ground, Lizzie dropped the mallet to the ground. The sounds from the house drifted down from the house, reminding Lizzie that at any moment anyone could come upon them. Staring down at AJ's motionless body, she felt a choking panic rise in her chest. 


	2. part 2

It was amazing how fast ones life could change. One minute he had a loving family, who's biggest joy was just to sit around the dinner table talking to one another about the days events. The next that same family, minus him, were six feet under in some cemetery outside of town. It was a slap in the face, one that Zander Smith hadn't been ready for. At one time in his life he had dreams of following in his father's shoes of owning and running the once thriving bakery in the heart of Port Charles.   
  
At one time he had loved the smell of freshly baked bread early in the morning. Watching his Father beam at the neatly made loafs as they were pulled out of the oven. Now his life smelled of the back alleys that he was sent on errands to, or of the smoke and alcohol of the Speakeasy Sonny Corinthos owned. He'd learned to trade in his childhood dreams for more realistic ideals. Ones that would feed him in the coming winter.   
  
But this last job he'd been sent on had been a real treat. He wasn't meeting some nameless Joe in a dark and putrid alley just to get the latest information on the next liquor raid the PCPD had set up. This time Jason Morgan had sent him to hand deliver a birthday present for his Grandmother. Well it had been a treat until he saw AJ Quartermaine attack Lizzie Webber.  
  
He'd been waiting impatiently for Emily to meet him just inside the trees that surrounded the estate. But as usual Morgan's little sister was late. Not that he had expected anything different, this wasn't the first time the little scatterbrain had ran late. She was probably all cozied up to that Nikolas Cassadine creep. Laughing at all his smooth talk, clinging to every word as though he were some freaking intellect. What did one expect from AJ Quartermaine's best friend? No he wasn't bitter, not in the least.   
  
But that's when Lizzie came out of the house alone, making Zander smile slightly at the look of freedom that came over her face the moment she stepped out into the fresh night air. There was a time, before his family's death, that he Emily and Lizzie had been inseparable. They had tried to get Sarah to come along on their little adventures. But always one to be the perfect young socialite she'd turn her nose at such thoughts.  
  
But what fun and trouble the three of them had. From sneaking to the swimming hole at dusk, to having the girls dress in boys clothing so they could join in the neighborhood ball games in town. Who knew that girls could be so good at baseball?   
  
No matter how strong their friendship was, it came to a screeching halt the day the Smith family had been found brutally murdered. The gossip in town had been that he had been responsible for their deaths. It didn't matter that he had been at the shop closing up for the day, and that many of Port Charles wealthy had seen him there. All it took was gossip to make him the town's pariah. Soon after that Emily had been packed off for boarding school and Lizzie practically put under house arrest by her Grandmother.   
  
So the second AJ had forced himself onto Lizzie, Zander felt anger and rage pump through his veins. No matter how much time had passed, Lizzie was still his friend, and no one treated her like that. Springing from his spot behind a tree he watched helplessly as Lizzie brought the croquette mallet down on AJ's head not once but twice.   
  
Stopping just feet away, he couldn't make himself move when Lizzie dropped to her knees and give AJ a shake. Even in shock Lizzie somehow managed to find concern for that piece of trash who had just tried to attack her. Pulling her hands away, Zander could see the blood covering her hands as she stared down in puzzled disbelief.  
  
"Lizzie?" Not wanting to startle her anymore than she already was, Zander inched his way forward. His hand extended, he made his way cautiously to her side. There was no response from the tiny half woman as she just sat there staring down at her hands.  
  
The opening lines of Happy Birthday floated down from the mansion, reminding Zander that they defiantly weren't alone. "Lizzie you need to listen to me." Touching her shoulder softly he tried giving her a little shake to break her out of her stupor.  
  
"Grandmother said not to drink the punch. That I'd mess up my new dress." Her pitiful words made him tense as he looked over his shoulder. Looking down at her torn and stained dress, his left hand balled into a fist. If AJ wasn't already limp on the lawn he would've taken great pleasure in pounding some manners in the bastard.  
  
"I need you to listen to me okay." Turning her so that they were face to face, he searched her eyes for any recognition. "We're going to stand up and move towards the trees before anyone comes looking for you."  
  
"I can't leave, Sarah and AJ are announcing their engagement tonight." Once again her voice was dazed. Her usually impish eyes were dull, her voice weak.  
  
"Come on you need to work with me here Lizzie. I know you're in shock, but we have to go...now." Hearing voices coming from behind, Zander put an arm under Lizzie's knees and the other slid behind her back as her cradled her to his chest. Standing swiftly to his feet, he hurried to the edge of the lawn before they could be seen.   
  
The only plan he had at the moment was to get Lizzie the hell out of here. It didn't matter that she was an innocent in this. She had clubbed AJ Quartermaine upside the head. Not once but twice. For all that the town cared AJ could have attacked her in broad daylight, in the middle of Sunday mass and still come out the victim. That's just the way things were. And after what Lizzie had gone through tonight there was no way he was going to leave her to the wraith of the good citizens of Port Charles.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Business was good. Tell a nation of moderate drinkers that they could no longer legally drink, and you create a nation of alcoholics. Sonny looked around at the club in pride. This wasn't just any backroom speakeasy that could be found in some dirty hole in the wall. But a place of elegance and grace. Very rarely were there bar brawls inside these walls, just a lot of fun to be had by all.   
  
It helped greatly that he was able to hide the bar in the basement of the hotel he had purchased just a year ago. When prohibition had just been an ideal pushed around by a bunch of Sunday prudes. But thanks to those churchgoers he was becoming a very rich man.   
  
The room was large, set up with intimate tables with freshly cleaned tablecloths. The stage, empty at the moment, usually boasted well-known singers from all around the country. Along the right wall sat a long well polished bar, stocked with the best-smuggled liqueur. Most brought in from Europe, but there could also be found several expensive bottles from their Russian friends. A large dance room in the center of the room, gleamed welcomingly to any that wished to dance the night away.  
  
But the Speakeasy wasn't the only treasure hidden in the basement of the prospering hotel, a room down a long hallway in the back found the best gambling that rivaled the ones that could be found in Atlantic City.  
  
Taking another look around the crowded room his eyes settled on his lovely bride. To some she was known as the town bitch, or by others the shrew. Her tongue was sharp, but her mind was sharper after years of having no one but herself to depend on. To him she was perfection, his other half.  
  
She was standing behind the bar, a sassy grin on her face when their eyes locked. He thanked whoever was looking out for him the day Carly walked into his life. Sure the first months had been pure hell, and he had obtained several Carly induced injuries during their early courting. But once he broke through the wall she had built he had found his soul mate.  
  
With a quick wink in her direction, that promised a sweet seduction later, Sonny headed down the back hallway to the gambling area. The boys were back there, around their favorite card table, relaxing for the night.   
  
Passing one of Carly's girl's, Gia on his way, Sonny tipped his head in acknowledgment. He didn't particularly like the young lady, but she did bring in her fare share of business. He couldn't put his finger on why he disliked the young beauty, perhaps it was who she was bound and determined to get her claws into his best friend and business partner Jason Morgan.   
  
Not that his friend was stupid enough to get snarled into a trap by such an opportunist. But how long had it been since his friend had been with a woman? It wasn't Jason's norm to take any random female to his bed, but there was only so much abstinence a man could take. The last thing Sonny wanted for Jason was for him to take Gia to his bed, no matter how short term it was. Perhaps he'd have another talk with Carly tonight about the girl.  
  
Opening the door at the end of the hallway, Sonny located his friends through the smoky room. Ever since Jason had returned home a few months back it had become a Saturday night ritual to gather around the old table for a night of cards. Most nights they broke even, not really paying much attention to the card game, more of a time to sit down together and forget about business needs.  
  
"Sonny glad you could finally make it." Johnny grinned with a fat cigar clenched in-between his teeth. "I'm on a roll tonight and I plan on recouping my loses from last week."   
  
Slipping his jacket form his shoulders, Sonny gave a cocky grin as he rolled up his shirtsleeves. "Boy you couldn't recoup your loses playing a child's board game. Much less one that takes an ounce of intelligence."  
  
The other men laughed as a new hand was dealt. Sonny stole a glance over at Jason, who was taking a deep drink of the beer they had just had delivered that day. Usually a quiet man, Sonny had known his friend long enough to gage his silences. They were all different. And the one that Jason was in now clearly shouted aggravated.  
  
"Jase something up?" Picking his cards up from the table, Sonny gazed at his friend from over the top of them.  
  
Blue eyes flickered up to him. "Zander's late."  
  
Rearranging the cards by suites Sonny nodded slightly. "You sent him to your parent's house. I really don't there's much trouble to be had out there in the country."  
  
"That's not the point I told him to come right back. There's another lead I want him to check into." Throwing in his ante, Jason picked up his beer again and checked the clock on the wall. This wasn't like Zander. The kid usually did his job and came right back to report. Over the last several months they had been testing Zander's loyalty. Sending him on several fool errands, occasionally feeding him false information to see if they could trust him with the more serious parts of the business.   
  
Not that delivering a gift was life and death, more like a reward. After a little digging into the young man's history Jason had been slightly shocked to find that Zander had once been a friend and stand in older brother for Emily. So whenever possible he'd send Zander to meet up with his sister to pass on letters or gifts to Lilah.   
  
"Your sister is probably running late." Francis grinned at the well-known fact. The youngest Quartermaine refused to be dictated by time, and had in the past kept many of them standing in the shadows until she was ready. "Plus isn't that piece of shit announcing his engagement to the Ice Queen tonight?"  
  
"You spend too much time with the girls." Sonny shook his head. "Your becoming a clucking hen with all the town gossip."  
  
"Dear lord what poor lass are they sacrificing for AJ?" Johnny made a slight face as he threw a card out onto the table.  
  
"The Webber girl." Francis answered, ignoring the glare coming from Jason's direction. He hated spending his night off talking about his estranged family.   
  
"Isn't she kind of young for him?" Max joined into the conversation. "And pretty too."  
  
Francis looked up in question until he started to chuckle. "Not the youngest Webber, Sarah Webber."  
  
A roar of laughter erupted from the table. "That poor bastard." Max wiped the tears from his eyes. "That girl is from the same mold as Audrey Hardy. AJ doesn't stand a chance."  
  
The corner of Jason's mouth curled. "That bad huh?"  
  
"Oh Jase you don't even know the half of it. You just got back few months ago, but I'm telling you. Sarah Webber may look like the perfect young woman on the outside, but I can tell you it's all an act. She's as mean and unbending as that old biddy she lives with."  
  
For the first time in a long time Jason felt out of the loop. True he had been gone for some time, away on business for Sonny. But not knowing the simplest facts about the family he had been raised in was weird. Not that he was homesick, or missed the majority of them. But he at least knew what to expect.  
  
Lifting a glass in the air in a mock solute, Max cleared his throat. "Here's to AJ, may the devil be kind and allow him an eternity with his new bride."  
  
"To AJ." Johnny and Francis picked up their glasses and clinked them upside Max's before drowning the contents in one gulp. Sonny lifted his glass and looked over to Jason as he drank from his own.   
  
~~~*~~~  
  
His lungs felt as though they were on fire as he tried to rearrange Lizzie in his arms. Who could've known that something so small would weigh a ton. What the heck had the girl been eating over the last year. If she would've been able to walk on her own, they'd be back in town by now. Instead of standing on the edge of the Spencer property more than three miles to town.   
  
Needing to take a rest, Zander leaned up against a tree and slowly slid down. Keeping her safely in his arms Zander leaned his head back with groan. It wasn't like he hadn't tried to break Lizzie out of her stupor either. If it wasn't for the fact the AJ had attacked her he would have thrown her into the creek an hour ago to bring her too. "Come on Lizzie you're made of better stock than this. Remember that time you Em and I climbed that tree and you fell out. You didn't cry like most girls did. You just stood up, wiped the dirt off and climbed right back up. Or the time we were trespassing in the Taggert's orchard and that huge horse of a dog they owned tried to attack us. You picked up that branch and chased it away."  
  
Staring at her, wishing for some other response than an occasional blink, Zander realized how pretty his friend had become over the last year. He may have even been attracted to her if he hadn't been witness to her education on how to spit like a boy. No to him Lizzie Webber would always be the girl with a free spirit and the stubborn streak wider than the Mississippi.   
  
"Jason is going to kill me. Be a pal here, we need to get back to town." Looking back down at her face, he let out a long sigh when her facial expression didn't change.   
  
Struggling to his feet again, he heard a noise off in the distance and paused. A Packard Roadster came into sight, and Zander held his breath as Commissioner Scorpio went speeding by. Waiting for another moment, Zander slipped out of the trees and hurried down the road toward Port Charles.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
The door to the back gambling room flew open as Carly Corintho's came rushing through. The grim expression on her face made the occupants freeze, fearing that at long last the inevitable happened and Sonny Corintho's private haven was being raided.   
  
Her mind set on the table where her husband and friends were seated around, Carly felt her insides twist. Just minutes ago one of their regulars had come from the Quartermaine's soirée, with news of the attack on AJ Quartermaine's life. Any other time she would've found the information entertaining. A riot in fact. There wasn't anyone else she could think of that deserved to get attacked than that little puke. But with just having Jason return home after such a long time away from home, he of course would be the first suspect.   
  
Sonny stood the moment he saw her rush in, knowing that she hated coming to the back room. "What?"  
  
Never one at a loss for words, Carly found herself frowning over how to deliver the news. "One of our regulars just told me that AJ was attacked tonight."  
  
The smiles vanished off the handsome faces of the five males sitting around the table. Jason dropped his cards to the table with a silent oath. "How did it?"  
  
Catching his stony gaze, Carly shrugged. "They didn't say. Just that his fiance had gone looking for him before the announcement and found him on the grounds with his head bashed in. Seems someone used a croquette mallet on his head."  
  
Pinching the bridge of his nose, Jason let out a growl. "Zander." 


	3. part 3

When he got his hands on that boy he was going to... Growling in frustration Jason balled up his fist and hit the nearest wall. This was the last thing they needed right now. How could Zander mess up so damn badly? All he had to do was wait until Emily showed up and give her the damn present. So what in the world could've happened that Zander had to resort to bashing AJ over the head?  
  
Sonny had sent the guys out to locate Zander. If indeed the newest addition to Sonny and Jason's payroll was responsible for AJ's condition they had to do some damage control first. Cover any tracks should a trail lead back to them, make sure there weren't any witnesses, pay off any witnesses if there were any. Basically it business as usual. Only this time the Quartermaine's were involved.   
  
"Jason you need to calm down." Looking over his shoulder, Jason gave a silent grunt to Sonny's calm attitude. "We aren't even sure that Zander was the one that attacked AJ."  
  
"No but if anyone saw him there it's just going to lead the PCPD right to our front door." Rubbing the back of his neck in disgust, Jason walked over to the large window that overlooked the docks.   
  
Sonny's office was on the first floor of the hotel. The dark woods of the bookshelves and desk gave it a definite masculine feel. Most business was conducted out of this room. It was where it had been decided that they'd start bootlegging in the alcohol when the prohibition started. Where decisions had been made that made them as prosperous as they were today.   
  
Now it could all fall just because some street kid had been sent on an easy job to deliver a Birthday present to an elderly lady. "I should've just dropped the present off myself."  
  
"If it wasn't Zander that did this we'd still be in the same mess." Trying to reason with his friend Sonny stood back, giving Jason the space he knew his partner needed.  
  
"Boss we have news." Francis stood in the doorway waiting for permission to speak.  
  
"Did you find him?" Piercing blue eyes glared from the shadows.  
  
"No. But it wasn't him. Seems that there's a young woman missing." Shifting from foot to foot, Francis avoided his bosses stares.  
  
"You're killing me here Francis!" Sonny snapped, shoving his hands into his pant pockets.  
  
"Elizabeth Webber sir. No one can seem to find her."  
  
The room grew silent until a harsh laugh echoed off the walls. "Are you trying to tell me that a little girl attacked AJ? You've got to be kidding me."  
  
"That's the word."   
  
"Tell me Francis, you seemed to know an awful lot about the Webber girls." Pulling on his ear in thought, Sonny settled his gaze on the other man. "Tell me about Elizabeth."  
  
"Nothing to really tell sir." Francis shrugged. "What I know of her if from when Jason had me tailing his younger sister whenever he was away. Miss Webber and Emily are friends. She's like most young women I suppose." Seeing that his bosses wanted more than that feeble explanation Francis continued. "I really don't know much about her. She just always seemed to be real sweat you know?"  
  
Sensing Jason's irritation mount at the lack of information, Sonny stopped Francis's rambling. "What about Zander? Anything?"  
  
"Nothing. But Max went to Zander's room at the boarding house. Said he'd report back here afterwards."   
  
Turning his back on the rest of what Francis had to say, Jason went back to the window with a sigh of relief. It wasn't Zander. He'd been upset in thinking that he had chosen poorly with the young man. That somehow his instincts had been off. In his line of work instincts and gut feelings meant the difference of seeing the light of day and being six feet under.  
  
Now that there was another suspect there wouldn't be any visits from Commissioner Scorpio and his merry band of men. The bottom line...that's all that mattered.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Struggling up the last step that led to his room, Zander prayed he never again had to play the white knight. The role was highly over rated and when the female was comatose there just wasn't any reward.   
  
Opening the door proved to be just another challenge on the long and never ending night. After several failed tries the knob finally turned allowing him to what had been his home over the last six months. He rented a room in a boarding house ran by one of the local widow's, needing the extra money to support herself after her husband's death. She didn't ask many questions, plus never snubbed her nose at him after his family's death.   
  
The urge to drop Lizzie unceremoniously onto the bed pulled hard at him after the long excruciating hike. His arms burned as he shifted Lizzie again to ease some of the cramping. Lying her down on his small single bed, he collapsed to the floor, swearing it was the most comfortable place he'd ever rested. Taking in deep breaths he tried to push himself into a sitting position, but his arms just wouldn't cooperate.   
  
He had to get up. Jason was probably ready to kill him by now. Zander knew that he should've been back hours ago. But there was no way he could take Lizzie to the Speakeasy in the basement of the Harborview Hotel. She was covered in grass stains and blood. Her hair hung around her face in a wild riot of curls. There was a bruise forming on her right cheek. (Weird he hadn't seen AJ hit her there.) Plus her zombie like state would just draw attention.  
  
"Zander?" Lizzie's voice broke the silence, making him sit up. "Did I kill him?"  
  
Reaching out and taking her dirty hand into his, Zander gave her a soft squeeze. "I don't know."  
  
She still looked a little out of it as she wiped at a tear tat escaped her eye. "I just wanted him to stop."  
  
"I know Lizzie." If that bastard wasn't dead, Zander sure wouldn't mind getting his hands on the guy and teach him a thing or two on how to treat a lady. "You did the right thing."  
  
"I should have known that sooner or later he'd go too far." Pulling her hand out of his grasp, she pulled her knees up to her chest.  
  
Zander felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise in anger. "Has he tried anything like this before?" Trying to keep his voice void of the emotions he was feeling now, Zander rose to his feet and crossed the room to look out the small window.  
  
It felt like a million years before she answered. With every passing second a cold knot of disgust tightened in his stomach.  
  
"He's tried to kiss me before, but I always was able to get away, or someone would come and he'd have to leave me alone." Sending a silent prayer of thanks to who ever was listening, he really had no idea what he'd do if her answer had been different. He'd never killed another human being before, but there was always a first time.  
  
"Did you tell anyone?"  
  
A snort came from behind him as Lizzie's voice hardened. "Who would I tell? Gram or Sarah? I can see it now. Me telling them that AJ the perfect man that can do no wrong was making passes at me. They'd tell me that my overactive imagination was getting the best of me again. Emily's been away at school, but even if she were home I really don't think she'd believe her big brother was capable of that."  
  
Hearing the pain in her words, Zander closed his eyes and wished that he had found a way to be there for her over the last year. "If I could've just been a little faster."  
  
Looking up sharply, Lizzie let go of her hold on her legs and scooted off the bed. "Listen to me Zander Smith. None of this was your fault. I knew better than to go outside by myself."  
  
"But I just sat there and watched Lizzie."  
  
"What were you going to do that I didn't. Instead of me being responsible for hitting AJ upside the head you would be. You've been through enough this last year without that on top of it all." Feeling a little bit of her old self creeping back, Lizzie started to pace. "They'll never believe that I was defending myself. Not when everyone thinks that AJ is the saint of Port Charles."  
  
Still feeling that he could've done something Zander racked his brain on how he could help his old friend. "I know people, actually I work for them, that can help Lizzie. I bet if I take you to Sonny and Jason they'd help you."  
  
Stopping in mid-stride, Lizzie's eyes widened as she gazed at Zander in horror. "Jason Morgan?"  
  
Watching her face grow pale again, Zander had no idea why she looked ready to bolt out of the room. "I know they have a bad rep, but trust me their good guys. They took me in and gave me a job when the rest of the town turned their backs on me."  
  
A feeling of shame gripped her as she stopped thinking about herself and what her friend had gone through since that horrible day he'd gone home and found his family dead. Nibbling on her lower lip, she tried to find the words she'd been wanting to say since she found out.  
  
"I'm really sorry I couldn't be there for you. By the time I found out, Gram pretty much made me a prisoner in my own home. I tried so many times to sneak out...but you know my Gram." Seeing the pain still in his eyes she took a hesitant step toward him only to watch him turn away.  
  
"She did what was best." Running a hand through his hair he had to squeeze his eyes shut to keep the tears from falling. Even after all this time it still hurt. The lose of his family, the accusing glares from neighbors he'd known his entire life. "I never thought I'd see the day that I'd say that the old biddy did something right."  
  
Silence filled the room again until he couldn't take much more. "I mean it. Sonny, Jase and the guys will help you."  
  
"I can't ask them to so this Zander. I got myself into this... Plus if my memory is right isn't Jason Morgan AJ's and Emily's brother? I'm sure he isn't going to want to help the person that could've killed a member of his family." Closing her eyes against the nausea, the image of the mallet pounding into AJ's head haunted her. Was he dead? Worse, why didn't she feel any guilt?   
  
Turning back to the window and looking down onto the street, Zander caught sight of Max heading to the front door. The large man's step full of purpose as he took the steps two at a time. "Lizzie we're about to have company."   
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Jason watched from the office door as Johnny made his way across the newly waxed lobby floor. He'd known Johnny since they were kids, had gotten into his share fair of trouble with the Irishman. So seeing the dark expression on the guards face made Jason's muscles tense.   
  
It was in Johnny's character to joke when things got stressful. Always ready with a joke and an easy smile. But when that sparkle was gone from the other man's eyes it only meant trouble.   
  
"What is it?" Calling out from the office door, Jason watched Johnny change his direction to the office without missing a beat.  
  
"If your brother lives through this I will kill the sorry bastard myself." The words were spoken through clenched teeth as Jason let him into the office.  
  
"So he's still alive?" No emotion was spared for the words. Crossing his arms across his chest, Jason waited for Johnny to continue.  
  
"I snuck into you family's home, not that it was all that hard with all the chaos going on there. So I started asking some of the servants if they knew anything and let me tell you I wish I hadn't." Stalking across the room, Johnny looked ready to tear something apart. "It funny how the people that the Quartermaine's have working for them really hate them with a passion."  
  
Not at all surprised by Johnny's statement, Jason stood silently to the side.   
  
"It seems that this wasn't the first time AJ had cornered the Webber girl. From what I heard he has this sick fascination with her, has for years."  
  
His jaw clenching to the point he thought it may break, Jason finally spoke. "Did he... He didn't." Try as he could he couldn't get the words past his lips.   
  
Able to read his boss's mind, Johnny shook his head. "No thank God. Or they'd need guards by his bedside to keep that shit alive."  
  
"So it was self defense." Running a hand through his unfashionably short hair, Jason felt a lot older than his twenty-five years.  
  
"To you and me it was self defense. But to the ignorant and blind of this town she did it out of jealousy."   
  
With a silent curse, Jason's hands balled into fists at his side. What was it with these people? "Have they found her?"  
  
"Not yet. Jase if she's found she doesn't stand a chance. The town is out for blood, and I really don't think they care if it's an innocent girls."   
  
"We need to find her first. Go find Francis and start combing the city. I want you on the docks and railroad station. Send Francis to search the alleys and back streets. When Max gets back I'll send him out as well."   
  
Walking to the door Johnny stopped and turned around. "Has anyone found Zander yet?"  
  
"No. But I'm sure he'll show up soon." Having almost forgotten the young man, Jason felt his frustration rise. "He better have a good excuse as to why he's so late."  
  
"I'm sure he does Jase. I'm sure he does."  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
  
"Max what are you doing here?" Stepping out into the hall, Zander closed the door to his room behind him.  
  
"Jason sent me. Where the hell have you been? You look like crap." The other man's eyes narrowed as Zander took a look down at himself for the first time that night. His newly washed shirt was now hanging from him as though it had never seen the backside of a piece of soap. Blood splotched his shoulders from where Lizzie's hand had clung to him. Dirt and grim from the long trek back to town covered not only the front but the back of his shirt as well.  
  
"I ran into a little trouble." He couldn't lie. At Lizzie's insistence not to get help from his friends, he had really wanted to abide her wishes. But with Max standing and waiting for answers he found that he couldn't lie. "I ran into some trouble."  
  
With a snort Max leaned up against the wall and kept his steady gaze on Zander. "You don't say."  
  
"A friend of mine is in some trouble Max."  
  
"This friend of yours doesn't happen to be a pretty little thing with silky brown curls and a sweet little smile?"   
  
Hanging his head Zander gave a nod. "Lizzie Webber."  
  
"So you did attack AJ Quartermaine." Max's eyes went round as he shoved himself away from the wall. "Damn it Zander do you know what a mess this already is?"  
  
Zander thought about taking the rap for Lizzie. But he knew his friend well enough that she wouldn't just stand by and let him take the fall. "It wasn't me. Though if I had to do it all over again I sure as hell would've done a lot worse than cluck him upside the head with a mallet."  
  
"Do you know where she is?"   
  
Taking a deep breath, Zander tilted his head to the door he just closed. Max didn't waste any time reaching for the knob and throwing the door open. "There's no one in here Zander."  
  
Pushing past the other man, Zander looked around in disbelief. The room was empty. Crossing over to the open window, he glanced down from the second story to the street below. "Damn it Lizzie." 


	4. part 4

~~~*~~~  
  
Two Months Later.  
  
Looking again at the paper in his hand, Zander felt his stomach tighten with unease. Walking down the back streets of Port Charles, he kept to the shadows, wishing to put off the inevitable just a bit longer. This was the fifth note left on his pillow in the last month. Always limited to a few words, the notes always warned of up coming raids and roadblocks the ill equipped PCPD planed. There was never a signature left on the short notes. But just one look at the neat penmanship was enough of a clue. Lizzie.  
  
Each note served as a reminder of how he had failed her. There was no doubt that she was hiding somewhere in the town, alone. Every night he closed his eyes he wondered what it was he had done to run her off. Why wouldn't she have wanted help from Sonny and Jason? They would have protected her just because of the circumstances.   
  
I couldn't have been because of Jason and AJ's relationship, could it be? Everyone in town knew that Jason pretty much despised his entire family, with the exception of Emily and Lila. How could she not know about the one time AJ had almost been punished for his crimes? It had been the hottest news for over a year when AJ Quartermaine had sabotaged Jason Quartermaine's boat during a family vacation. Everyone assumed Jason had died until a few weeks later when he showed up in town, his memories a thing of the past.  
  
But that had been a few years before Lizzie came to town. And no one really talked about it much anymore. Plus unlike other females, Lizzie wasn't into knowing about other people's intimate information. So maybe she didn't know.  
  
Rubbing the small piece of paper between his fingers, Zander contemplated for about one millisecond not telling Sonny and Jason about the getting the newest letter. What did it matter if he told him the information he had came from an outside source, or from a young girl who kept giving them the slip.  
  
It didn't say much for the security of the boarding house. After the second note Jason had set a guard on his room. But not even that stopped Lizzie from delivering the news. It was frustrating his bosses to no end that none of their men could find Lizzie. Jason himself had joined into the search, tearing up the town in a cold rage. But it had been useless. No one had seen a beautiful young woman with eyes of midnight blue. It was a hard blow to their manhood and had them questioning their abilities.  
  
What was worse was that each note seemed to put Jason into a fouler mood. Usually not a man of many words, Jason's temper seemed to have found its pressure point. God only knew how many rooms of the new hotel had to be repaired because of one of his outbursts.   
  
Entering the elevator on the main floor, Zander gave a curt nod to the elevator operator and waited for the cage door to close. As the elevator descended down he waited until it hit the basement floor with a lurch. With out even needing to look, Zander knew that the operator was inserting his private key into the lock that would allow the elevator to descend one more level to the hidden basement, where the Speakeasy was located.   
  
Even before the door opened, music could be heard. Laughter and clinking glasses met his ears the moment he stepped out of the elevator, not waiting a moment to survey his surroundings he headed to the long hallway to the back room where the men were probably already well into the weekly poker game.   
  
Every fiber in his body wanted to turn around and go back up the elevator. He hated having to be the one to deliver these notes. Though the information had saved their butts from the slammer several times, it still wasn't worth the dark moods they put Sonny and Jason in.   
  
Stopping before the door, he brought a hand to his neck and tried to rub some of the tension out. He couldn't lie. Sonny and Jason had been way too good to him and he couldn't repay their generosity by lying. Opening the door, Zander took a deep breath and headed to the table he knew the men could be found.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
"Zander I thought I told you to take the night off." Jason's head snapped up at Sonny's teasing tone. "Come back to see if that new blonde Carly hired was still here?" Spotting the young man standing feet away from the table, Jason felt his muscles knot up in his shoulders.   
  
"You got another note didn't you?" The words were forced out of a clenched jaw, as Jason tried not to crush the cards in his hand. Watching as Zander placed a small piece of paper onto the table, he let out a low growl. "You've got to be joking."  
  
Shaking his head, Zander found it hard to look Jason in the eye. "Found it when I got back."   
  
"Did the guy we had set up to keep an eye on your room see anything?" Reaching out for the note, Sonny scanned the words. "Max go find Benny and tell him that the south road is going to have a roadblock tomorrow night. He needs to get word to the boys to take a different route." With a quick nod the guard stood from the table and hurried from the room.   
  
Answering Sonny's question, Zander kept an eye on Jason. "No. He said that he didn't see anyone come or go from the house."  
  
Leaning forward on his elbows, Jason fought to control the irrational anger eating away at him. He had done some research on Elizabeth Webber, and the more he heard about her the more concerned he became for her safety. Fall was already in the air, and winter in New England could be deadly if not properly sheltered against the cold and snow.  
  
"What about the back door?"  
  
Seeing that Jason was keeping a handle on his temper, Zander relaxed a bit. "I asked Widow Phillips to keep the back door locked for a few weeks. Told her that there had been some robberies in the neighborhood."  
  
"So she didn't use the front door and didn't use the back one... How in the hell is she getting in?" Pinching the bridge of his nose, Sonny let out a long sigh. He wished that they could just find the girl that had his men running in circles and his partner acting like a lunatic.  
  
"I don't know but I'm sure going to find out." Tossing his cards onto the table, Jason stood from his chair and calmly rolled his sleeves down his muscular arms. "Zander you're moving into my place for a few days. I have this sudden urge for a couple of quiet days at Widow Phillips boarding house."  
  
"Jason I'm not sure if that's such a great idea." Already knowing where Jason's mind was going Zander felt an urge of protectiveness overcome him. Lizzie was his friend, and it was her nervousness of Jason that had driven her away when she needed help the most. The last thing she needed was to step into Jason's well meaning trap. "Let me do it. I know her, and not being the brother to the man she nearly killed also helps."  
  
Jason thought for a moment about what Zander had to say. Having people, especially someone new to the business, question him didn't sit well. But he could see the wisdom in Zander's words. But he could also see the soft spot the young man had for the elusive Miss Webber. Zander acted like an overprotective brother. Reminding Jason of the way he felt for Emily.  
  
"No." With a simple answer Jason gathered his jacket and hat. Seeing that Zander was fighting the urge to argue with his decision, Jason paused. "I understand where you're coming from Zander. But enough is enough. The longer AJ stays unconscious, the more danger she's in. The Quartermaine's want justice and are pushing the Commissioner for results. You're thinking with your heart, not your head."  
  
Walking out of the smoky gambling room and down the hallway to the club, Jason couldn't help but feel a little bit of a hypocrite. Knowing that once he put his foot down there wasn't much that Zander could say or do, he had used that to his advantage. Something made it impossible for him to back down and let Zander be the one to wait for Lizzie. For some unspeakable reason, Jason wasn't about to let anyone else be the one to finally capture the little bird that had so far kept out of their reach.  
  
Heading to the elevator and going up to the tenth floor to his penthouse suite, Jason headed to his room to pack a bag. God only knew how long he'd have to stay in Zander's small room, but if he were able to finally catch Miss Webber it would be well worth it.   
  
Shoving an extra pair of pants into the bag and pulling the drawstring, he looked around the room for anything he might need for his stay. His eyes falling on the book about Italy on top of his night stand. Picking up the book he opened his bag and shoved it in.   
  
For the first time in the last two months he finally felt that they had her cornered. Some of his tension eased from his body at the thought. It just didn't sit well with him knowing that some innocent girl was somewhere in town by herself, alone without protection.   
  
He had no idea what was going to happen once they found her. She'd have to stay at the hotel under guard he supposed, at least until they cleared her of the charges the Quartermaine's had brought against her. How they were going to do that still remained to be seen.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Blowing on her hands and placing them above the fire, Lizzie tried to remember the last time she had ever been so cold. Not just a little chilly, but teeth chattering couldn't keep from shaking cold. With each passing night the temperature dropped, she could've sworn there had been frost on the ground that morning. Which meant that the autumn frost was soon going to turn into snow, and if she was cold now, what was she going to do then?  
  
Pulling her wool cap over her ears, she tried to ignore the rumbling sounds coming from her stomach begging for something to fill it. She'd already eaten for the day, if you could really call it that. After having stood in line at the soup kitchen for over an hour she had taken her meal with less than enthusiasm. It should be called a broth kitchen instead. The bowl of watery soup and steal bread was hard to choke down, but it was still food.   
  
Nothing had gone as she had planned. By now she thought she'd be back in Denver, hoping that the Davenports, friends of her parents, would've taken her in. It had been over a year since she had any contact with them, but deep down she just *knew* if she could just get to the Midwest they'd take her in.   
  
She had planned on jumping onto an empty boxcar of one of her family's trains. But when she had gotten to the train terminal she had been disgusted to find the place crawling with police officers. Not wanting to be found she had hidden in the shadows, hoping for an opening when one of the men turned their backs. But unfortunately that never happened. Before dawn she had slipped out to find shelter. She had fought the urge to run back to Zander's room, knowing that her friend would put aside his own safety to hide her.  
  
There was no way she could do that to him. No matter how important his 'friends' were. He'd already done enough, been through enough in his life that he didn't deserve the trouble she now came with. Plus just how much help could a brother of AJ's be? Not that she had ever met Jason Morgan, in fact she really hadn't heard too much about him but that he was once part of the Quartermain family until some kind of accident. Now he was a partner with Sonny Corinthos. Still she just couldn't see him wanting to help the person that might have killed one of his family members. So instead she ran.  
  
That first day she had slept in an empty warehouse. Huddled on the ground in a corner slipping in and out of sleep. When night came she had been more tired than she had been that morning. Plus her body was beyond starving. What a sight she must have been. Still covered in AJ's blood, but now also smeared in dirt and grime, she was positive she had never been so filthy in her entire life.  
  
The once clean dress had hung from her in shreds. Ripped and torn not just from the abuse from AJ's attack but from hiding on the streets. She had sat in the abandoned warehouse for hours trying to make herself come up with any kind of plan to get her out of yet another predicament. Just this time instead of being stuck in her usual mishap she was in a whole lot of trouble.  
  
Once when she was younger, before her parents and brother Steven had died, she remembered a summer that Steven had taken off, only to return with great stories of his adventure. He had told of a tale of his jumping on empty boxcar after another and making his way all around the country. She had sat listening to him talking with such awe, wondering where her brother the courage to just leave home with only a bag of clothing. He'd said that he had left a boy and came home a man. Her mother on the other hand had said that Steven had left home in stupidity and came home in a whole lot of trouble.   
  
So when she had been pressed to come up with a plan when left alone in Zander's room, she ha thought hoping the train a beautiful one. Never did she think that there would be police monitoring the train yard, but then again with the illegal trafficking of liquor the last year she couldn't say she was entirely shocked.   
  
The only other way she could make it to Colorado was by foot, and no matter how naive she could be at times she wasn't that stupid. So her only other choice was to still in Port Charles and stay hidden until she came up with a better plan.  
  
So that's when the one brilliant plan she had ever concocted came to her. Years ago when she had first come to this horrible place she remembered the one thing that made living here bearable. Her friendship with Emily Quartermaine and Zander Smith. The three of them had been inseparable, meeting at the Spencer pond after Zander was done helping his father at the bakery. Returning home only when the sun started to fade from the sky. They did everything together, but the best was when she and Emily would dress like boys and play at the ball field with the rest of the young men in town. No one knew they were really females under the lose shirts and baggy pants. The caps they had worn carefully on top of their heads hid their pinned hair. At times Lizzie wondered if it was the ballgame she really liked, or her masquerade.   
  
So with a plan in place she had made her way down the back streets, careful not to be seen, she made her way to the local church her Grandmother took her and Sarah to faithfully every Sunday. Slipping through the back door she crept to the large wooden box that held the cast off clothes that had been donated for the less fortunate. As quick as she could she located a shirt and pair of pants that looked like they'd fit, plus after some extra digging, she was rewarded for her efforts when her hand grasped an old discarded cap.  
  
Giving a quick prayer of thanks, Lizzie took one last look around and headed to the back door. Before leaving her eyes had been caught by the gleam of a pair of scissors lying on top of a top near the back exit. Picking up the shears she folded them in her bundle of clothing and snuck through the back door and out into the street.  
  
Next to eating what she really wanted after stealing from the church was a bath. But both had to wait until sundown. It seemed like it had taken forever before dark came. She had sat alone in the creepy building that had served as her shelter the night before, stuck with only herself and the memories of that previous night for company.   
  
When it had finally been safe to venture out, she headed to the Spencer's pond. It may not have been as warm and comforting as the claw foot bathtub back at her Grandmother's house, but she honestly could say she had never felt cleaner in her life.   
  
She'd cut her waist length hair level with her chin, giggling at how light her head felt free of the unruly curls. Digging a hole at the base of one of the near by trees she had buried the ruined dress and locks of hair. In a way she was burying the young and naive Lizzie Webber that night. The girl who could do no right, who no matter how hard she tried never really seemed to fit into the world her Grandmother insisted she be a part of. In her place was a young woman who was bound and determined to take care of herself. No longer would she allow other's to make her feel inadequate.   
  
The only thing that stayed with her was the guilt of AJ, and of leaving the person who had stepped forward to help. There wasn't any love lost for AJ, just she never saw herself as a killer.   
  
Her stomach growling again, Lizzie squeezed her eyes shut and tried to think of anything but food. Shoving her hands into the pockets of her pants she left the warmth of the fire and headed down Maine Street, careful to keep her eyes down. So far no one had questioned whether she was a boy or not, but there was no reason to invite trouble now.   
  
Wondering if Zander had already found her latest note, she hoped that in a small way she was making it up to him for everything he had done for her. It was easy to overhear the fat lazy cops on the streets. Especially when they believed you to be just another homeless orphan. She had taken up to shining shoes at the train station, then in front of the police department. Getting all the last minute news on raids and busts days before they went down.   
  
Leaving the notes had become tricky though. At first she had just waited in the shadows for Zander to leave, then go to the back of the boarding house to climb the trellis that barely held her weight. When on the roof she'd edge her way over to Zander's window. Now there was a man that had an eye on the building, had seen Zander stop and talk to the man a few times, and had a feeling that he'd been put there to find her.   
  
After that it had become almost a game. Slipping past the guard to deliver the notes. Sometimes other street kids would help by causing a distraction. Other times she'd stick close to the shadows until he'd look away. Oddly it had been the only bright spot in her life for the last two months.  
  
Turning the corner on Main and Platte she slowed when she drew close to the police station. She'd already dropped a note off earlier that night, but any news she could get, the more she could help Zander stay out of trouble.   
  
Two men dressed in pressed blues stood talking quietly smoking their cigarettes, laughing to one another occasionally. Stepping closer, Lizzie almost had to hold her breath to her their words.  
  
"So the funny thing is." A deep voice chuckled. "Is that the commissioner thinks that there's a leak here about the roadblocks he keeps coming up with. So he started this dose of a line that the south road is gonna get closed down. The funny thing is though, that's pretty much the only road that isn't going to be blocked. I can't wait until Corinthos and Morgan fall."  
  
She didn't need to hear anymore and even if she did the blood pounding through her head would've blocked out the words anyway. Heading back to the center of town, and the boarding house, Lizzie hoped that she could stop Zander from getting her note. 


End file.
